Creatures in the Night
by bones freek
Summary: Late Halloween one-shot. Not so much B&B bonding, the point was to freak you out, not make you wish you were Brennan while Booth held you, and vice versa. Let me know what you think! *I don't own Bones*


From the end of the dark corridor, the bright yellow police tape was visible. It practically screamed in contrast with the oak wood and the dimmed room. The home smelled of decaying wood and decomposing flesh, all of which was too familiar with the duo. She knelt near the body and recited her facts, "Caucasian, male, mid to late thirties, about 5'11 to 6'2, blunt force trauma to the skull." He wrote it all down in his notepad, what else does a fed do?

The sheriff came to stand above her, "Now, how do you get all them facts outta that there mess?"

"My partner is the best in her field, Sheriff O'Donnell."

"I can see that, Agent Booth. Y'all need anything else?"

"I'd like to take a look around the house, if that's alright," she cut in.  
"You go on ahead, Dr. Brennan. Be careful, now. The place is haunted, ya know." She chuckled, "Thank you, sheriff."

As the body was being dragged away, they went downstairs to the basement. After a few moments, he spoke, "Its true, Bones."

"What is, Booth?"

"This place is haunted. Everyone around here would know. They are the locals."

"Yes, they are and one of them probably bludgeoned our victim to death."

"Is that... conjecture? That's conjecture."

"No, it is not."

"Whatever, Bones. I know it when I hear it." They walked on in silence and he broke it yet again, "So, what are your plans for Halloween this year?"

"I'm doing what I do every year, attending the Jeffersonian Halloween party. Aren't you going?"

"Well, I was. But, I get Parker this year for Halloween so we're going trick-or-treating."

"I see," they entered a dark room with almost no light and one window; there was a draft. She reached for her flashlight and flicked it on. Nothing of importance was present and they moved on through the darkness. The draft seemed to follow. "It's cold down here."

"You want my jacket?"

"No, let's just go upstairs." The thick air didn't seem to rise in temperature any, but instead drop. There was a slight creaking that didn't come from her. "Booth," she whispered, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The noise upstairs?"

Brennan shone her light in the direction of the staircase, "Yes." She took off into the dark and heard Booth's steps behind her. When she reached the top, his steps stopped, "Booth, I don't hear anything." There was no answer. "Did you hear me? I said -" She turned and he wasn't there.

"Booth." No answer. "Booth?" She turned & continued walking for a bit. Brennan shivered and realized she should've taken Booth's jacket. A door slammed behind her.

"Hey, Booth?... Hello?... Booth, this isn't funny," she whispered. She sighed in disapproval and walked in the direction of the disturbance, "You're acting like a child..." With her palms sweating, her heart racing, and her breath ragged, Brennan made her way toward the shut door. She turned the cold knob to find it was locked. She called for him once more, "Booth," and knocked; the door opened.

-

Agent Booth had been waiting patiently for his partner. He thought she was following him out of the home after they heard the noise. Booth said they should let the forensic team take care of the sweep and she seemed alright with that idea... But where was she now? A shout heard from the second floor gave him the answer.

He raced up the stairs by two hoping his partner was alright, "Bones, where are you?!"

-

She questioned actually hearing his voice behind her; hadn't he been in this room? But if he was in the room, who had shoved her? The door slammed shut behind her. A man's figure stood at the door, in the shadows. "Oh, Booth, you scared me. That wasn't funny." He stood there, silent. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Dizziness and nausea washed over Brennan, and the figure was walking toward her. Her breaths were short and not enough oxygen was getting to her lungs. Brennan shrunk to the floor with such throbbing pain in her head; the man stood over her. He disappeared as her eyes closed, no longer bearing the pain. She could see no more light.

-

Booth kicked down the only closed door, tired of searching in the open rooms. He was relieved after finally finding her, but that was short-lived as he took in the image in front of him.

-

With a new presence in the room, she choked. Fighting off whatever had tried to take over her. She tried to call for her partner, who was already at her side, helping her up. By the time she regained full consciousness, Brennan realized she was in Booth's SUV. She cleared her throat as he closed his door, "What happened?

He started the car, "I don't know, but I want to get out of this God-forsaken place. It's creeping me out."

"I concur. It gives me the jeeper's creepers."

"You mean the heebie-jeebies?"

"Those too." She thought of a more rational approach to the situation, "Perhaps it was a figment of my imagination. There have been records of some encountering 'ghosts' within low-frequency sound waves and sudden drops in humidity. And in stronger magnetic fields, the angular gyrus of the brain will cause the sensation of -"

Booth cut in, "You're rambling. And the only reason you ramble is to fill the misunderstanding with your facts. But I'm not buying it, Bones." He knew her too well.

"Okay, so I don't know what went on. Let's just drive. I'm already freaked out enough."

He smiled at her admittance, "That's fine by me."


End file.
